Gladiators of Remnat
by Knight of Eternity
Summary: Hey everybody this is my very first fanfiction please do not flame helpful and constructive comments would be awesome. Rated T for small amount of cussing and romance (not intense) just kiss here and there also violence much much violence [Oc x Yang] Ruby Rose, Blake Belodonia, Weiss schnee


**Gladiators of Remnant**

**Hey everybody this is my very first fanfiction please do not flame helpful and constructive comments would be awesome. Rated T for small amount of cussing and romance (not intense) just kiss here and there also violence much much violence [Oc x Yang] Ruby Rose, Blake Belodonia, Weiss schnee**

**Chapter 1**

The Ring

As Tidius ponders who his next opponent in this dreaded arena will be he prepares himself. As for he may be up against anything the ringmaster can field from human to Grimm. All fighting for survival in the Arena of gladiators.

"TIDIUS!"

Tidius rises as he hears his name called from the stands outside. He grabs his gear and make peace with his demons as he enter.

Titius' armory is simple enough a spear, heavy armor the helmet in the shape as a panthers' head(panther Faunus) and a shield ( like the shield in 300).

The Arena reeks of death Tidius studies the crowd behind glass, because of the Grimm it is indestructible. All look ready for a show Tidius looks forward towards his opponent he favors light mail armor with what seems to be a claymore so getting inside the swing is important.

The bell rings and we both charge forward meeting in the middle he swings first Tidius blocks with his shield and thrusts his spear forward hitting the opponents shoulder. Tidius retreats to ready himself for the gladiators reaction, he charges Tidius sidesteps his charge trips his foot and slice the back of his lower leg. The gladiator drops his sword and pulls out a whip. Tidius blocks his first attack but he hits Tidius' arm on the second the armor takes most of the hit but there's a distinctive sting. Rather annoyed Tidius gashes at his stomach he dodged Tidius' gash and disarms him. Tidius drops his shield and jump to the claymore on the ground. He lashes Tidius a few more times the pain now less tolerable, Tiduis' enemy made his fatal mistake of thinking overconfidently and rushes, Tidius readys the sword and swings upward slashing him up his chest he falls in front of Tidius defeated. Tidius looks to the crowd that is cheering for death the ringmaster raises his hand and declares the death of the fallen Tidius stabs the sword into his chest and leaves it there.

"Victory!" Tidius chants then exit the ring

Little did Tidius know that there was a man watching him in the stand with great interest and thought.

Tidius retires to his quarters with little on his mind as sleep quickly consumes him.

At Beacon Academy

Professor Ozpin was reading my file but was interrupted and asked to meet a girl named Ruby Rose who had great skill with a scythe. She was then allowed and moved two years ahead of her class into Beacon with her sister Yang.

Tidius was awakened rudely by the guardsmen and asked to follow them Tidius having little choice followed them to a room it was dimly lit the room consisted of two chairs and a table in between them Tidius sat in a chair and was soon joined by a man that had a cane even though there was no sign of deformities so it is most likely a weapon in disguise.

"Hello" says the strange man

"My name is Prof. Ozpin" he said

"My name is Tidius but you probably knew that." Was Tidius' response

" I have an offer for you" Ozpin announced

" I can give you a way out of this place all you have to do is work as an instructor for me at Beacon"

"With all do respect headmaster it's going to take more than a few lien to get me out of here I'm a star gladiator, which means I'm important to the ringmaster."

"Probably his key source of income"

"I'm aware of that so I have a plan to get you out-"

"So you're breaking me out that's bold here's what I'll tell you, get me out and I'll accept your offer"

With that close Tiduis and Ozpin both stood and left, the guardsmen waiting for Tidius outside. Tidius was then immediately moved back to the ring for his first match of the day. Knowing that his escape will not be for a while.

Beacon Acadamey

Ozpin is welcoming all of the new students with his assistant Glenda Goodwitch directing them to the ballroom to sleep tonight.

At the Arena

It's Tidius' tenth match the thing that worries Tidius is the rumors that he might be fighting a death stalker how the ringmaster caught that he'd rather not know. Tidius is given 3 fresh gladiators that have no clue how to fight. So Tidius takes them to the training room (cue inspiring speech).

"Men I have been told that you are under my command for this fight so I must train what ever warrior lies in you to kill whatever we are fighting know that if you don't survive training you WILL die so which one of you sorry asses is up first to die!"

With that Tidius spend the next few hours to train them with the basics of killing they quickly find what they're comfortable with. Soon they are learning some advanced maneuvers.

Maybe They aren't going to die after all Tidius thought to himself.

This was Tidius' ragtag team of fresh meat a man named Bruticus a woman named Athena and another man named Bractus, Athena had heavy armor and a pike with a net.  
>Bruticus had light armor with a short sword and shield. Baractus had cloths and a mace if any of them die he would be the first.<p>

We head to the Arena as we hear our names being called but Tidius' ears caught something to fear. Tidius' suspicions were right they would be fighting a Death stalker but not just any old stalker they would be fighting an Alfa death stalker. They were on death row at that point. Tidius didn't notice that Ozpin was there in the stands with 4 other people.

We walk out onto the field prepared to die as the cage was opened and our doom unleashed. We move strategically around the monster making it harder to hit all of us at once. But it did something we thought Grimm couldn't ever be capable of, it was thinking as it thought it saw that Baractus had no armor and focused its attention on him. There was nothing we could do as we watched Baractus get pulled apart limb by limb by the pincers of the Alpha death stalker, a pile of bones, guts and blood all that remained. We couldn't grief for him yet we still needed to survive. Athena used her net to distract the monster while Tidius and Bruticus snuck up behind it to take out the tail.

_In the Stands_

Prof. Ozpin nods his head signaling the other 4. They neutralize the guardsmen at the door to the gladiators quarters rather quickly and entered the area moving in the shadows avoiding patrols. Waiting for Tidius' match to end.

_In the Arena_

Tidius and Bruticus cut the stinger off of the tail causing pain to the monster before being thrown off. Athena took the chance to close the gap between her and the monster but a pincer moves to block her. The other pincer moving toward her head but meeting Tidius' shield, the Grimm retreats to a more defensive stance. Bruticus runs to the side while Tidius and Athena move up the middle. Tidius stops halfway to the Grimm and starts charging his aura. Athena kept on walking forward, the Grimm not knowing who would attack first turned towards Bruticus who was the closest. Bruticus raised his shield and charged, Athena did so as well aiming for a leg she charged at the Grimm with her pike. Tidius finished charging his aura and waited for the Grimm to give him the opening he needed. Athena stuck her pike in the leg and pulled it out leaving a hole where it went in. The Grimm turned around in pain trying to hit Athena but the Grimm was slow and missed with her retreating. Bruticus slashed at the rear of the Grimm making it turn, Tidius conjured up a ball of dark energy in his right hand and jumped up and tossed it at the Grimm. Bruticus rolled to the side and ran for the hills the ball making contact with the Grimms' head exploding and turning it to a pile of ashes. With that ending the match and a cheer from the crowd, they returned to the doors that lead to the gladiators quarters for some much needed rest. As they entered Tidius hears a faint whistle and goes to it finding 4 people he hadn't seen before he knew what they were here for and told them to wait.

"Hello again" spoke Tidius

"Hello"Athena and Bruticus said in unison

"If you want to leave this place grab your gear and come with me" Tidius said

That was all they needed to hear they grabbed their gear and followed him to the 4 people in the shadows. The 4 people took them along the back passage ways and out a secret exit. They then met Ozpin got in a car and buzzed to the air docks taking the last flight to Beacon Academy where Tidius' future will be waiting.

**I'm thinking of doing a RWBY/Star Wars crossover tell me what you think.**


End file.
